pcoctfandomcom-20200213-history
The Vosser Family
'''The Vosser Family '''is a family in the PCOCT Timeline. Their lineage is from South Africa, the Nederlands and Canada. The intermidate family is known to move around a lot, mostly to other countries in Europe. They're a very studious family, each member having to addend college at least for the minimal two years and many family members becoming teachers. In America, they're from the east coast, mainly New York and New Jersey, but they mostly live in the United Kingdom. Family Members Abre Vosser - The eldest Vosser child. She grew up between Pretoria and New York City. She became a geologist, like her father. She currently lives in Israel, with a girlfried. She's the least common family member to talk to her family, although she will in a time of need. Estry Vesik - Alan and Ivy's younger daughter. She lives in Alaska, along with her family. She is a freshman in high school but already knows what she wants to do with her life - art. She has crippling social anxiety. Edward Duncan - One of nine unrelated siblings, Edward hails from Scotland. His mother had an affair with Robert Paul a fairly long time ago, resulting in his life. He never knew this side of his family, and is just starting to meet them. He works as a sexologist and sometimes teaches sexual education to high schoolers. Ivy Vesik - Estry and Tate's mother and the middle child of the three Vosser children. She grew up shy and introverted so much that she could barely speak to people other than her younger brother or her parents. At fourteen, she discovered drinking and has had a problem with it ever since. She's married to Alan Vesik and took his name in marriage. [Vosser - The youngest Vosser child. At age fifteen, he became a father and raised his daughter, Origami, by himself ever since. He lives in Pretoria, South Africa, where he is a part time photographer and a part time medical student. He hopes to gain enough money to live with his family in America, despite his daughter's wishes. Origami Vesik - Neo's daughter who is sixteen years old. She lives in South Africa and loves every rebellious minute, despite what her father has expressed about it. She is a rebel at heart and loves to disobey, which has landed her in trouble and in an abortion clinic. She grew up with just her father, never knowing her mother. Robert Paul Vosser - The patriarch of the Vosser family, he grew up in England, where he lived until he was twenty four. In England, he had gotten a woman pregnant, resulting in his first born son, Edward. Soon after that affair, he met Tonya and the two got married. He worked a geologist for a while, while raising Abre, and soon moved his studies to his mother's home country - South Africa, where he raised his two younger children, up until they were fourteen and thirteen, respectivly. Tonya Vosser - Nee Huntington. The wife of Robert Paul. She comes from a wealthy family who has funded a small English college and is well regarded. She grew up in the United Kingdom and Iceland, where she attended schools in both countries. At age twenty two, she met and married Robert Paul and started a family with him. She loves him dearly, but does not know about the affair he had early in their relationship. She works as a teacher in English literature and also teaching the language. Category:Family list Category:To be edited Category:The Vosser Family